Sempre ao seu lado
by Nanda Kuchiki
Summary: Baseada na fic "Do que a vida é capaz de fazer?" Ichigo e Rukia brigam mais uma vez e Rukia parte de volta para a Soul Society. Em meio da conflituosa Soul Society, Rukia é capturada. Ichigo corre para salvá-la, mas na companhia de mais alguém.
1. Chapter 1

**Fic baseada na fic "Do que a vida é capaz de fazer?".**

**Link: ****./historia/106122/Do_Que_A_Vida_E_Capaz_De_Fazer**

**Mas para aqueles que desejam ler só essa, um pequeno resumo: Ichigo e Rukia estão casados, mas começam a enfrentar sérios problemas no casamento, send****o assim obrigados a se separar. FIC JÁ CONCLUÍDA.**

**PERSONAGENS: Yura **** filha mais velha com 12 anos de idade.**

** Masaki e Kaien **** gêmeos com 4 anos de idade.**

** Tae **** governanta da casa do casal.**

** Kaito **** filho mais velho de Ishida e Inoue. Melhor amigo de Yura. 14 anos de idade.**

_**Dedico esta fic inteirinha de coração ao meu nakama Jorge André que faz aniversário hoje! Parabéns meu amigo! Tudo de bom! Esta fic inteira é dedicada ESPECIALMENTE A VOCÊ! Entenda isto como um grande presente especial de nakama para nakama!**_

**Enfim galera, boa leitura!**

**CAP. 01 – Adeus mais uma vez?**

A esbranquiçada luz solar compenetrava o calmo ambiente através do límpido janelão coberto por macias cortinas de seda branca. O vento invadia sutilmente o quarto descobrindo um dos corpos que ocupavam a cama de casal. A mulher de pele alva e curtos fios negros despertou de seu sono profundo com a luz que iluminava seu rosto. Sentia-se calma e confortável ao acordar aconchegada nos braços de seu amado e sentindo sua respiração. As coradas mãos envolviam as delicadas cinturas compostas pela sedosa pele da morena. O lençol branco unia o casal como um só e o calor pairava entre os dois corpos.

Posicionou-se ao sentar-se na cama e espreguiçou-se. Encarou o sono profundo do ruivo e acariciou os revoltosos fios alaranjados. De repente sentiu o punho do rapaz pressionar seu pulso.

- Aonde vai?

- Eu vou descer, as crianças devem estar precisando de mim.

- Nem pensar! A Yura já é grandinha demais e a Tae-san pode cuidar da Masaki e do Kaien. - disse abraçando a esposa pela cintura.

Rukia soltou uma leve risada tentando soltar-se dos afagos de Ichigo.

- Por favor, Ichigo. - disse tentando conter-se perante aos beijos e carícias do rapaz.

Violentas batidas na porta foram ecoadas, acabando com o clima romântico do casal.

- Mamãe! Mamãe! - disse a fina voz chorosa.

- Ichigo, é o Kaien. - disse conseguindo livrar-se dos braços de Ichigo.

- Mamãe! Abre aqui! - bateu ainda mais na porta.

Rukia rapidamente vestiu o leve roupão de seda rosa claro e dirigiu-se rapidamente até a porta.

- O que houve querido? - carregou o pequeno no colo.

- A Saki-chan socou minha cabeça e jogou meu chappy pela janela. - reclamou.

-Mentira! - disse a pequena de curtos cabelos alaranjados que entrava no quarto de braços cruzados.

- Teremos uma longa conversa mais tarde, mocinha. - disse Rukia saindo do quarto com o filho no colo.

Embora soubesse que iria escutar um belo sermão dos pais, Masaki adorava infernizar a vida de seu tímido irmão gêmeo.

Ao avistar o profundo sono do pai de longe, a pequena abre um sorriso maléfico. Ichigo trabalhava muito e merecia um descanso, estava exausto. A garota anda de fininho e sobe na cama, onde se ajoelha ao lado do "cadáver" de Ichigo. Analisou-o. Estava deitado de bruços e parecia tão cansado a ponto de roncar. Masaki solta uma pequena risada ao vislumbrar de perto uma jarra de porcelana contida com água.

-X-

- Bom dia, flor do dia. – disse Rukia descendo as escadas com o pequeno Kaien nos braços.

- E o que tem de bom? - respondeu Yura.

Yura já estava com 12 anos. Cursava a 7ª série e era grande motivo para as dores de cabeça de Ichigo, com suas rebeldias e personalidade difícil. O fato de ter que acordar cedo para ir à escola já era um grande motivo para a garota amanhecer com um profundo mau humor.

- Que é isso, Yura? Eu prometo que assim que voltar do trabalho, nós vamos fazer uma torta de morango. Combinado? – disse Rukia com seu típico jeito doce a fim de agradar a filha.

- Sério, mãe? – animou-se.

- Claro! Mas só se você endireitar essa cara.

- Ok! – disse a pequena sentando-se direito na cadeira e esfregando os olhos a fim de acordar.

Rukia dirigiu-se até a mesa e pousou o filho em uma das cadeiras. Ajoelhou-se e encarou os orbes violáceos do pequeno.

- Não chore, viu? Eu vou falar com sua irmã e tudo ficará bem. – acariciou os finos fios alaranjados.

A morena ficara encantada com o sorriso que o pequeno Kaien lhe direcionava. Incrível como ele transmitia a mesma segurança que os olhos de Ichigo lhe passavam. Sim, Kaien e Ichigo eram incrivelmente parecidos.

Rukia sentia-se em paz. Viver com Ichigo e os três filhos trazia uma grande calma ao seu coração. Iria melhorar, já que estava esperando o quarto filho. Só faltava divulgar a notícia. Não podia esperar a reação de Ichigo.

- WAAAGH! – o silêncio foi tomado.

- O que foi isso? - levantou-se Yura.

- Ichigo? - exclamou Rukia ao levantar-se rapidamente e direcionar-se até a escada. - O que aconteceu?

A risada de Masaki foi ecoada diretamente do quarto do casal.

- SUA PESTINHA! - exclamou Ichigo.

De repente Masaki desce a escada de forma que conseguisse se agarrar na cintura de Rukia antes de Ichigo lhe alcançar.

- Ichigo! O que aconteceu?

O ruivo apareceu com o pijama gravemente encharcado e uma feição de poucos amigos. Rukia não pôde evitar uma grande risada, tratava-se realmente de uma cena cômica. Logo atrás de Rukia veio Yura e Kaien só para zombar do quase zumbi ensopado.

- Hahahahaha! Papai! Você andou tomando banho na cama, é? - disse Yura.

- Essa sem vergonha despejou todo o jarro de água na minha cabeça! - disse o raivoso pai de família apontando o indicador para a filha mais nova.

Rukia ainda ria, o que fez Ichigo esquecer totalmente do que havia acontecido ignorando cada trecho que Yura dizia só para admirar a beleza de Rukia. Sua pequena estava linda. Os cabelos bagunçados e presos em um pequeno rabo-de-cavalo realçavam seu alvo e esculpido rosto pouco maltratado pela sonolência da manhã.

- Tira essa blusa, vai acabar pegando um resfriado. - ordenou Rukia ao virar as costas e pegar Masaki no colo.

- Sim. Um dia essa garota me paga! - ameaçou Ichigo.

A morena sentou a filha no balcão da cozinha e pegou alguns ingredientes para o café-da-manhã das crianças.

Ichigo tirou parte do pijama deixando àmostra o belo busto e dirigiu-se até a esposa, abraçando-a por trás e depositando beijos no pescoço da amada.

- Dá pra me deixar fazer o leite das crianças?

- A Saki não tá merecendo. - respondeu ainda acariciando Rukia.

- É claro que sim. - Yura dirige a palavra. - Você que não passa de um dorminhoco. - cruza os braços.

- E você não passa de uma bebêzinha rebelde.

- Ô mãe!

- Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. - disse a calma Rukia ao desfazer-se de Ichigo e levar a pequena panela ao fogão. - A propósito Yura, você não está atrasada?

Ao olhar 7:30 no relógio de pulso, a garota assustou-se.

- Droga! Tudo culpa sua, seu idiota! - respondeu dirigindo-se ao pai.

- Me respeite! E TIRE ESSA MAQUIAGEM! - respondeu o ruivo reparando o rosto pouco maquiado da filha.

- Ah qual é?

- Isso é uma ordem!

Demonstrando um pouco de sua rebeldia, a pequena rapidamente pega a mochila e corre até a porta.

- Você não me pega!

- Volte aqui! - disse tentando alcançar a filha.

Rukia não desviou sua atenção. A briguinha entre os dois tornara-se rotina. O jeito super protetor de Ichigo contra a rebeldia de Yura. Tal conflito era inevitável.

- Temos que dar um jeito nessa garota. - disse o ruivo com sua típica feição rabugenta encarando a porta.

- Ichigo.

- Hã? O que foi? - sentou-se na cabeceira ao lado da esposa.

- Eu andei pensando. O que você acha de, sei lá, termos outro filho?

- COMO ASSIM? Que pergunta é essa, Rukia? É claro que não!

- Hã? Você não iria gostar? – entristeceu-se.

- É claro que sim. Eu iria amar! Mas a situação tá apertada. Lembra que eu larguei o hospital?

Rukia ficou calada por um instante e passou a encarar as próprias mãos que estavam repousadas nas pernas.

- Rukia. Você não tá... – tentou encará-la.

- SIM ICHIGO! EU TO GRÁVIDA SIM! – botou pra fora.

O Kurosaki sentiu seu mundo virar. Sim, estava feliz, mas de onde diabos ele iria arranjar dinheiro para sustentar 4 filhos? E se viessem gêmeos de novo? Já estava desestimulado com a atual situação da família, mas os sorrisos das crianças e de Rukia o fazia esquecer-se das inúmeras dívidas pendentes. Deixou a razão falar mais alto.

- ISSO NÃO PODE, RUKIA! – levantou-se. – EU DISSE PRA VOCÊ SE CUIDAR! POR QUE NÃO ME ESCUTOU?

A morena sentiu-se ofendida. Em menos de um segundo Ichigo conseguira destruir seu coração completamente. Seu desejo de ter mais um filho a deixara em situação delicada. Não podia deixar Ichigo falar mais alto. Bateu na mesa e levantou-se.

- PORQUE MEU DESEJO DE TER UM FILHO FALOU MAIS ALTO! ACHEI QUE O AMOR SUPERAVA QUALQUER DIFICULDADE! ONDE ESTÁ ESSE DILEMA AGORA?

- Rukia, não me faça perder a cabeça! Você mesma me fez desistir do hospital! Você não está mais na alta sociedade da Soul Society! Eu não tenho uma árvore de dinheiro igual a do Byakuya! Porque só pode ser isso, nunca o vi trabalhando!

O ambiente estava altamente desagradável. Masaki e Kaien aos prantos e um forte tapa ecoado, predominando um silêncio insuportável. As lágrimas de Rukia encharcaram suas esbranquiçadas bochechas e Ichigo massageava o local de sua dor: seu rosto.

- Nunca mais me dirija a palavra! Achei que ficaria feliz! Eu imaginava qualquer coisa vindo de você, menos isso. – disse derramando a "centésima" lágrima.

Ichigo estava estático. Repensou sua atitude, mas já era tarde demais. Havia rejeitado um filho, algo nada característico seu.

- Eu vou embora, não agüento mais. – disse ela ao "eternamente" calado Ichigo.

A morena pegou algo do bolso. Era seu antigo gikongan de chappy. Mesmo casados, ela e Ichigo ainda trabalhavam como shinigamis protetores de Karakura, mas os filhos não sabiam.

As vestes negras descreviam sua segunda profissão. A shinigami empunhou a espada e abriu o portão sekai. Ichigo não reagiu, apenas vislumbrou a amada a caminho de outro mundo, para bem longe de suas asas. Mais uma vez.

- Rukia, espera.

- CALADO!

A gikongan chappy ajoelhou-se perante a ama.

- Cuide deles por mim. Distanciarei-me por um tempo.

- Sim, Rukia-sama.

- Não, Rukia! Por favor! – segurou o pulso da amada.

- Tá afim de perder a mão? – disse friamente ao segurar o cabo da espada com a outra mão.

Não adiantou. Ichigo não estava com o emblema de shinigami substituto em mãos. Como humano ele possuía uma força menor, portanto, foi obrigado a soltar. Seu mundo estava destruído, estava perdendo-a mais uma vez?

Masaki e Kaien conseguiam ver tudo, mas não entendiam nada. Mal eles sabiam que alguém estava presenciando tudo aquilo na porta de entrada da casa, a qual estava aberta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui mais um capítulo pra vocês saindo do forno!**

**Obrigada a todos que deixaram review e que acompanham esta fic!**

**BOA LEITURA!**

"**Sempre Ao Seu Lado" Por Fernanda Pinheiro (Nanda Kuchiki)**

Os loiros cabelos eram levados ao vento, acompanhando a velocidade em que a mulher dirigia-se até a sala de seu capitão. Matsumoto Rangiku iria partir em missão de longo período.

Estava com pressa. Promovera uma reunião com seu capitão para decidir o futuro de seus serviços em seu esquadrão, afinal, não podia deixar o pequeno capitão na mão.

- Taichou! Me desculpe a demora! - disse ofegantemente entrando na sala de reunião.

- Está atrasada, Matsumoto. - respondeu o garoto de cabelos prateados cruzando os braços e franzindo o cenho.

Rangiku estava acompanhada de uma bela garota de longos cabelos tão negros como a noite sem luar e tão lisa quanto a macia seda cor-de-violeta que compunha a faixa presa em um belo laço que unia o shuhakushou e o hakama da shinigami de pele mulata.

- Não pretendo demorar nesta reunião, capitão.

- Então diga, eu tenho muito serviço. – bufou sem encarar a tenente.

- Eu só quero te apresentar a 3ª oficial Sayaka Iamela. Ela irá me substituir neste meio período. É de pela confiança. - sorriu.

- Sinto-me honrada em trabalhar ao seu lado, Hitsugaya taichou. - disse a pequena abaixando a cabeça fazendo reverência ao capitão.

Hitsugaya por um momento teve o interesse de virar-se para as figuras femininas que entraram na sala. Encarou a morena de forma analítica e soltou um minúsculo sorriso. Iamela parecia ser uma pessoa bastante tímida.

- Não precisa de toda essa formalidade. - abaixou-se para encarar os orbes castanhos.

- S-Sim! - ergueu-se abrindo um doce sorriso.

- Tenha uma boa viagem, Matsumoto. Vamos, Sayaka.

- Obrigada, taichou. - respondeu a tenente. - Boa sorte, Mela-chan!

- Sim!

-X-

A garota ainda não acreditava no que via. Como Rukia conseguira sair do próprio corpo, abrir um portal do nada e sumir nele? E o pior de tudo: o corpo ainda estava de pé e cuidando das crianças enquanto Ichigo choramingava no meio da sala e encarando o nada.

- Yura-chan, é melhor voltar. Seus pais acabaram de brigar, é melhor não se intrometer. - disse Tae silenciosamente à garota.

- Tae-san, você viu aquilo? - perguntou a pequena de olhos arregalados tentando raciocinar algo que explicasse a cena que acabara de presenciar.

- Como assim? É claro que eu vi. É bom não interferir, você já está atrasada para a escola.

- Mas por que a naturalidade? Ver sua mãe sumir no meio do nada é algo natural?

- Mas do que está falando? Sua mãe está ali.

Horrorizou-se mais ainda. Tae não havia visto Rukia dentro de um kimono preto e desaparecendo em um portal para o além? Tae estava cega ou Yura finalmente ficara louca?

- Yura? - assustou-se Ichigo percebendo a entrada da filha.

- Não se preocupe, vim buscar algo que esqueci. Espero não ter interrompido o momento romântico de vocês. - ironizou friamente.

Ao pegar um rolo de cartolina, Yura retirou-se do ambiente, deixando Ichigo encarando-a por trás.

"Será que ela viu alguma coisa?" preocupou-se.

-X-

A aula já tinha acabado. Enquanto a professora havia explicado as equações de 2º grau, Yura só tinha a mente centrada nos acontecimentos anteriores.

- Yura, o que aconteceu? - preocupou-se Kaito encarando a menina da carteira de trás.

A ruiva respondeu com um olhar tristonho. O garoto sentiu o coração derreter, odiava ver a amiga naquele estado.

- Não fica assim, por favor.

- Kaito-kun. - levantou-se. - Meus pais brigaram mais uma vez. - encarou o chão.

- Eu sinto muito. Sei que você não merece presenciar tudo isso. – segurou a mão da menina. - Eu te disse que minha casa está de portas abertas para quando quiser fugir.

- Mas não é só isso. Minha mãe saiu do corpo dela e passou a vestir um kimono preto, depois ela abriu um portal e saiu do nada!

Kaito assustou-se com a história da garota. Sabia muito bem do que se tratava, mas Ishida prometeu a Ichigo que Kaito jamais tocaria neste assunto com ela.

- Por favor, não pense que eu atingi o auge da minha loucura só por ver fantasmas e depois isso! - implorou.

O garoto no fundo queria ajudar a amiga, mas ao mesmo tempo queria protegê-la de quaisquer que fossem informações ligadas a Soul Society e shinigamis.

- Eu... eu...

- Kaito, você sabe de algo a respeito? - encarou-o com seriedade.

- É claro que não, Yura! Só acho que você deveria se controlar mais e manter a calma. Deve ter sido uma ilusão sua. Já estava impressionada demais com a briga.

- Ilusão! EU JURO QUE EU VI AQUILO! Você nunca vai entender!

Yura ficou indignada com as palavras do amigo. Ao invés de dizer que iria ajudá-la, declarou indiretamente que a menina estava louca. Pegou suas coisas e saiu em direção à porta.

- Hey Yura, espera! - tentou impedi-la.

- Não me siga! - respondeu correndo dali.

-X—

Mansão Kuchiki. A neve tomava sua forma esbranquiçada no solo do gramado mais verde de todo o Seireitei. Um semblante entristecido era refletido pelo transparente e purificado lago do jardim.

O ventre da pequena herdeira Kuchiki era acariciado pela mão da própria. As palavras de Ichigo ainda a perseguiam. Seu coração estava em mil pedaços e o pior é que não tinha como juntá-los novamente, sentiu-se completamente abandonada, sem rumo.

- Rukia. - a fria voz chegara mais perto.

- Nii-sama? - desviou o opaco olhar encarando a figura do líder Kuchiki.

O capitão apenas a encarava, não queria dizer nada. Há 12 anos avisou à irmã que casar com Ichigo não valia a pena. Ele não passava de um garoto imaturo, grosso e irresponsável. Uma prova disso foi ele ter engravidado Rukia antes de ter uma união formal, um casamento. Aquilo o desonrara profundamente. Mas como dizem, "o amor supera tudo". Acreditou nas palavras do casal e permitiu a união.

Rukia sentiu-se envergonhada com o estado no qual se encontrava. Deu total razão às antigas palavras do irmão.

- Nii-sama, eu...

- Vamos entrar, - estendeu a mão direita com a intenção de ajudar a irmã a se levantar. - o jantar já está servido.

Kuchiki Byakuya estava sendo compreensivo e generoso com ela? Assustou-se com a atitude do irmão, mas resolveu aceitar a gentileza. Os pensamentos do capitão eram sempre expressados por gestos, ele queria ajudar a irmã a se levantar, erguer a cabeça e seguir em frente. O que era para acontecer não aconteceu. Tinha que aceitar a realidade de cabeça erguida sem perder o orgulho.

- Obrigada, nii-sama. - sussurrou.

-X-

O cansado médico acabara de cumprir sua missão do dia. Estava cansado da longa jornada de trabalho e com a confusão que teve com Rukia. Acima de tudo, queria sua baixinha ali, esperando-o em casa ao lado das crianças, como foram todos os dias.

Jogou-se exaustadamente no sofá e entregou a mente ao subconsciente. Arrependeu-se amargamente do que havia dito à shinigami. Queria consertar aquilo de uma vez, trazê-la de volta e enchê-la de amor. A criança que Rukia esperava era um motivo de felicidade e não de briga. Tomou sua decisão.

- Irei atrás dela, e vai ser agora! - levantou-se.

De repente o ruivo escuta a porta de entrada fechar-se. Vislumbrou uma certa garotinha que não deveria estar chegando àquela hora.

- Ei ei ei! Mocinha!

- O que foi? - falou sem encarar o pai.

- Onde a senhorita estava a essa hora da noite? - levantou-se.

- Não é da sua conta. - começou a subir as escadas.

- Não foi assim que eu te ensinei a me respeitar, Yura! Volte aqui! Agora!

- E o que você vai fazer se eu não voltar? - exaltou-se - Me bater?

- Eu nunca te bati! - engrossou o tom.

Ichigo vislumbrou os olhos de Yura. As enormes castanhas estavam consumidas por horas de choro. Aquilo doeu no coração de Ichigo.

- Yura, o que aconteceu? Conte-me. - subiu alguns degraus ficando na altura da filha e tomou a pequena mão delicadamente.

A garota sentiu a ternura e a preocupação vindas dos olhos de Ichigo. Sentiu-se confortável.

- V-Você e a mamãe... - soluçou.

- Não fique assim, aquilo foi só uma briguinha boba.

Sem pensar duas vezes a pequena e frágil Yura agarrou-se no pescoço de Ichigo e esbaldou-se nas lágrimas. O cuidadoso pai tomou a filha nos braços e acariciou os longos fios tão alaranjados quanto os seus.

- Não briguem mais, por favor. - chorou.

- A culpa foi minha. Eu juro que nunca mais magoarei a Rukia. - segurou-se para não chorar.

- Sério? - encarou os orbes castanhos.

- Eu juro pela minha alma.

Yura deixou escapar um meigo sorriso capaz de acalmar totalmente o espírito de Ichigo. Assim como aquele doce olhar era idêntico ao de Rukia, Ichigo ainda se sentia em paz ao ver uma das maiores riquezas de sua vida transmitindo-lhe aquela agradável sensação.

- Agora vá dormir. Já é muito tarde, amanhã você tem aula. E não pense que você está livre de mim, amanhã vou querer saber onde esteve.

- Eu estava na casa do Kaito-kun. A Orihime-san me convidou para cozinhar o jantar com ela.

O Kurosaki assustou-se. Rezou mil vezes para que sua pequena não tivesse aprendido alguma coisa sobre os estranhos gostos culinários da amiga.

- E-então tudo bem. Pode ir. - arrepiou alguns fios da garota.

- Boa noite. - disse antes de depositar um beijo no rosto do maior.

- Boa noite!

-X-

O copo de chá estava depositado ao lado do adormecido corpo da shinigami. Aquele dia havia sido tão difícil a ponto de fazê-la dormir ali mesmo: em frente ao seu quarto perto do jardim. Ficava admirando a lua como se estivesse procurando alguma resposta por estar passando por tudo aquilo. Sim, não merecia estar ali. Queria ter Ichigo e os três filhos ao seu lado, mas a própria imaturidade de Ichigo afastou-lhe de tudo aquilo.

Alguém encapuzado admirava o sono da Kuchiki de longe. Desceu do telhado que o limitava do chão e dirigiu-se cuidadosamente em direção à morena. Agachou-se e acariciou os negros fios. Fechou os olhos e sentiu duas reiatsus vindas do corpo adormecido.

- Como eu pensei. – sorriu de canto.

Ao retirar o capuz, o rapaz deixou amostra sua bela figura. Possuía os fios dourados e rebeldes e os olhos tão verdes quanto a mais bela esmeralda. O corpo e o rosto pareciam ser esculpidos pelos mais enaltecidos deuses gregos. Suas vestes eram compostas por uma camisa social marrom com os três primeiros botões abertos, uma calça preta e um par de botas de couro. Sua figura era semelhante com a de um nobre príncipe europeu.

- Kuchiki Rukia. A partir de agora você será só minha. – riu sinicamente.

De repente a pequena desperta de seu sono e depara-se com a estranha figura. Comprimiu os olhos e assustou-se ao reconhecer aquele rosto.

- Murakami... Itsuki...

- Há quanto tempo, Kuchiki-dono.

- Achei que estava morto! – levantou-se.

- Por que alguém como eu estaria morto?

O tom de voz do loiro era o mais suave e sereno. De repente a shinigami empunha sua espada e parte para o ataque cruzando espadas com o rapaz.

- Calminha aí, não precisa ficar tão exaltada. Ainda somos amigos. Você não tem por que me atacar.

- Você é um criminoso!

- Eu, particularmente, não fiz nada. Era apenas uma criança indefesa pré-formada na academia.

Rukia sentiu seus olhos ficarem pesados e a respiração tornar-se mais dificultada.

- Arigatou. – disse o loiro à pessoa que nocauteou Rukia por trás deixando-a desacordada.

-X-

- SAYAKA! ACORDA! – gritou o pequeno capitão a tenente substituta adormecida na pilha de papéis.

A morena acorda assustada e fica constrangida ao ver seu capitão encarando-a tão de perto.

- Minhas sinceras desculpas, Hitsugaya taichou! – fez a rápida reverência. – Mas, eu acabei dormindo e nem percebi que havia terminado todo o serviço! Hehehe.

- Como assim? – tomou em mãos um dos papéis.

- E-eu terminei nesta madrugada e-e não tive forças para voltar pra casa, então acabei dormindo aqui mesmo. Hehehe. – gaguejou bastante nervosa.

Toushirou ficou impressionado. Já havia pensado que Matsumoto lhe indicara outra preguiçosa que nem ela, mas engoliu seus pensamentos. Iamela era bastante eficiente.

- Ótimo. Você fez o que Matsumoto faria em uma semana. – sorriu.

- Muito obrigada, capitão! – sorriu e fez reverência.

- Não precisa de toda essa reverência. Vou te dar a manhã de folga para descansar um pouco.

- Obrigada, capitão! – sorriu.

- Mas a propósito, você sabe o porquê de toda essa correria pelo Seireitei? Tudo amanheceu tão agitado hoje.

- Eu não sei, fiquei aqui a noite toda. Mas já que o senhor é capitão, deveria informar-se a respeito. Quer uma pista se eu descobrir alguma coisa?

- Claro!

"Finalmente alguém agradável com quem compartilhar a sala" pensou o pequeno capitão. Matsumoto era um grande sinônimo de preguiça e abobrinhas. Será que ele podia trocar de tenente? Sayaka era uma pessoa bem prestativa e eficiente, pessoas assim deveriam ser mais valorizadas nos esquadrões. O serviço era o que mais importava ali, Hitsugaya só pensava naquilo.

- Tentarei descobrir e qualquer coisa eu lhe aviso. – disse a quase energética Iamela.

De repente um oficial do 1º esquadrão se faz presente na sala de Hitsugaya.

- Hitsugaya taichou, o soutaichou marcou reunião urgente dos 13 esquadrões. Ele exisge sua presença sem falta!

- Entendido. – respondeu.

- Parece que o senhor já terá a resposta. – disse Sayaka.

- Creio que sim.

-X-

Ichigo corria apressadamente em sua forma shinigami. Não aguentava mais se ver sem Rukia. Queria pedir desculpas à esposa e dar um ponto final a essa história ridícula que ele mesmo colocara início. Havia saído de casa às pressas deixando Kon em seu lugar para que Yura não notasse nada de anormal.

Já estava chegando à casa de Urahara.

- Urahara-san! – disse abrindo a porta de madeira.

- Olha, é o Kurosaki-san. – disse sutilmente abanando-se com o leque.

- Eu preciso que abra o portão Senkaimon urgente!

O loiro de chapéu listrado ficou em silêncio. Como iria dar aquela notícia sem evitar a exaltação de Ichigo?

- O que aconteceu? – assustou-se o ruivo.

- Não posso te deixar ir para a Soul Society sem estar informado disso. O Gotei 13 esteve em reunião hoje. Eu já ia mandar te chamar.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

- A Rukia-san foi seqüestrada.

Em um só impulso, Ichigo tomou Urahara pelo kimono e exaltou-se.

- O QUE ACONTECEU COM A RUKIA? ONDE ELA ESTÁ?

- Acalme-se!

De repente Tessai surge do outro compartimento da sala e desgruda o desesperado Kurosaki de seu chefe.

- Ela ainda não está em perigo, Kurosaki-san. Acalme-se! – disse o loiro ajeitando o próprio kimono.

Ichigo sentou-se, mas não deixou de ficar exaltado.

- A Rukia está esperando um filho! Ela não pode ficar em perigo! Eu vou atrás dela!

- Sabe pelo menos onde ela está? Como pretende ir até lá sem um plano em mente? – disse uma voz bastante familiar vindo de trás de si.

- Ishida, Inoue, Chado? – disse ele passando encarar os três.

- Não é só a gente, Kurosaki. – disse mais uma vez Ishida, dando espaço para mais pessoas entrarem.

O Kurosaki viu seu mundo virar ao presenciar uma das duas pessoas que dali surgiram.

- Kaito e... YURA? – arregalou os orbes castanhos ao ver sua pequena vindo logo atrás.

- Oi, pai. – disse cruzando os braços sem encarar Ichigo.

- Mas, o que está acontecendo? – levantou-se encarando Yura profundamente. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- PRESENCIANDO A VERDADE! A MAIS PURA VERDADE QUE VOCÊ E A MAMÃE ESCONDERAM DE MIM TODOS ESSES ANOS! – disse firmemente encarando Ichigo sem medo.

CONTINUA...

**E aí? Gostaram? Essa última parte foi tensa né? Parece final de novela! KKK**

**Sejam sinceros, por favooor! **

**Agradeço imensamente a todos os leitores que deixaram reviews!**

**Reviews anônimas são aceitas! ^^**

**Até o próximo cap gente!**


	3. De Pai para Filha

"**Sempre Ao Seu Lado" por Fernanda Pinheiro (Nanda Kuchiki)**

**Capítulo 3 – De pai para filha (Especial de dia dos pais)**

A pequena Yura transmitia determinação e firmeza em suas palavras. Ichigo não soube o que responder. Jamais quis envolver sua pequena em meio àquela realidade violenta e aventurosa. Usara de todos os meios para protegê-la daquela severa verdade e não envolvê-la em qualquer perigo. O mundo dos vivos já o deixava tenso, imagine o conturboso mundo dos mortos.

- Isso não é assunto seu. – respondeu friamente o ruivo.

- Como disse?

- Estou mandando você ir embora! É algo perigoso demais para você!

- Nem pensar! Eu não sou mais um bebê de colo para você ficar mimando e protegendo!

- Eu só não quero que se machuque, Yura! – levantou-se.

Sem os dois perceberem, Urahara e os outros haviam saído da sala. O ambiente já estava absolutamente pesado.

- O Urahara-san disse que eu possuo uma imensa energia espiritual!

- O Urahara-san é maluco! Você é nova demais para isso!

- Entrou nisso com 15 anos de idade, não foi? A mamãe te ajudou!

- Eu era bem mais velho! – cruzou os braços.

- 3 anos apenas! E eu duvido que você seria o que é agora se não fosse pela mamãe. Soube que você era imaturo demais a ponto de ela ter que viver pegando no seu pé!

- Comigo foi diferente! Eu comecei caçando pequenos hollows aqui! – exclamou tentando ignorar o último comentário bem argumentado da filha. - Duvido que você saiba até o que é um hollow! – menosprezou.

A garota riu com a pergunta do rapaz. Ela estava fazendo-o de idiota?

- Qual é a graça?

- Não só sei disso, como também sei o porquê da mamãe estar em perigo. – cruzou os braços.

As lúcidas castanhas do ruivo arregalaram-se. Yura pretendia mesmo salvar Rukia? Não conteve a risada sarcástica.

- Você? Salvar a Rukia? Como se eu fosse deixar!

- Mas você TEM que deixar. – deu ênfase ao verbo sem perder o nível oratório. – Ou eu vou sozinha. Todos estão ao meu lado para conseguir meus poderes! E você não vai me impedir. – encarou-o friamente.

Ichigo bufou. Se Rukia estivesse ali, ela apoiaria Yura com todo o vigor. Como sempre, ELE era o errado, pois, seu instinto protetor falava mais alto e quem segurava aquilo era Rukia. Somente ela.

No fundo ela tinha razão. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ela acabaria descobrindo e, quem sabe, de uma maneira pior. Aproximou-se da pequena e encarou-a seriamente de cima.

- Eu vou te dar uma chance.

O mais belo e deslumbrante sorriso pairou no delicado rosto da mocinha.

- Mas com uma condição: - manteve a seriedade. – Assim que adquirir seus poderes, terá que lutar comigo.

- Hã? Ficou maluco?

- Se você ganhar, estará livre para me acompanhar. Se perder, será obrigada a esquecer-se de tudo o que viu e ouviu sobre isso e voltar a viver sua vida normalmente.

Os ouvintes ocultos que se encontravam quarto afora estavam absolutamente chocados. Ichigo teria mesmo coragem de machucar a própria filha a sangue frio?

- Ficou maluco, Kurosaki? – disse Ishida abrindo violentamente a porta.

- Eu não estou nem um pouco a fim de andar por aí com uma garotinha fraca que não sabe nem manejar uma espada. – respondeu friamente.

- Mas...

- Eu aceito sua proposta. – interrompeu. – Vou te deixar com a cara no chão. – propôs o desafio acompanhado de um sorriso sínico.

Ichigo entendeu aquilo como uma verdadeira ofensiva à sua moral. Bem, era justamente aquela a intenção. Yura estava decidida. Tinha um grande espírito desafiador e determinado, tomando o lugar da razão, ou seja, os anos de experiência e luta do rapaz de cabelos laranja não a intimidavam.

- Só espero que saiba o que está dizendo, garota. – tratou-a com desdém.

No momento em que a garota posiciona-se para dar uma resposta, Urahara coloca-se entre os dois evitando assim uma nova briga.

- Ok, ok. Agora que se entenderam, vamos preparar o treinamento da Yura-chan. – disse abanando-se com o leque. – Afinal, ela passará pelo mesmo treinamento do Kurosaki-san.

- VAMOS PERDER 10 DIAS? – vociferou Ichigo.

- Acho que já está na hora de lhe contar o que realmente está acontecendo. – disse o loiro encarando diretamente os olhos do Kurosaki.

-X—

O par de olhos violáceos foram abertos com uma certa dificuldade. O ambiente lhe pareceu desconhecido e diferente. O pequeno corpo estava repousado em uma imensa cama de casal de estilo europeu com lençóis de seda vermelha e dourada. O quarto possuía artefatos antigos e muito bem feitos, entre eles um relógio de pêndulo, um enorme tapete rústico vermelho vinho com detalhes dourados e prateados e bibelôs de porcelana, sem contar com a estante portada de vários livros.

A própria arquitetura nobre-européia era refletida nos detalhes esculpidos nas paredes e na porta, no belíssimo e grandioso lustre e no grande janelão coberto por cortinas de seda fina cor vermelho sangue. Eram os aposentos típicos de uma princesa, ou melhor, de uma rainha.

Sentiu sua cabeça latejar e a visão escurecer no momento em que se sentou. Assustou-se ao ver-se vestida em um longo vestido branco de mangas longas e um simples decote retangular.

- Onde eu estou? – disse para si ao analisar o ambiente com maior seriedade.

De repente uma moça compareceu ao quarto com uma bandeja portando um bule de porcelana e duas xícaras.

- Rukia-sama! Bom dia! – cumprimentou simpaticamente.

- Rukia-sama? – estranhou a formalidade.

- Claro! A senhora é dona de tudo isso.

Ela era maluca? Havia se enganado de amo?

- Desculpe, mas...

- Kuchiki-dono! Que bom que acordou. – disse a bela figura de fios dourados e olhos esverdeados que entrava ali.

- Murakami! – a Kuchiki espantou-se.

- Acalme-se, Kuchiki-dono. Está grávida, não pode ficar nervosa.

- O que você ainda quer comigo? Achei que estivesse morto! – disse tentando tomar a maior distância possível do loiro.

-X—

Os raios solares do sol do meio-dia refletiam-se na brilhante pele mulata. As madeixas tão negras quanto a noite mais sombria cobriam parte da bem esculpida face. Sayaka Iamela havia dormido mais uma vez em serviço, mas desta vez o capitão de cabelos prateados não repreenedeu-a. Haviam passado a noite toda ali e a garota estava esgotada, tanto quanto ele.

A quantidade de trabalho era mais sobrecarregada para o 10º esquadrão do que para qualquer outro. Toushirou odiava aquilo. Apoiou a mão destra no queixo e passou a analisar a tenente substituta. Por que Matsumoto não era tão eficiente quanto ela? Se era uma coisa que Toushirou admirava era esforço e competência. Sayaka, apesar de tímida, transmitia-lhe uma grande fortaleza em seu olhar, e isso o atraia de certa maneira.

O pequeno capitão levantou-se de sua mesa e andou em direção à adormecida tenente. Aproximou-se dela e retirou parte das longas madeixas escuras do rosto cansado, depositando-as atrás da orelha da tenente. Hitsugaya não evitou um sorriso sereno ao encarar o sono de Sayaka. Por que era tão esforçada? Tão doce e meiga? E não pôde negar, ela era muito bonita.

Ao sentir a mão de seu capitão alcançar-lhe o rosto de maneira delicada, Iamela abriu lentamente os olhos. Um belo par de esmeraldas a encarava com doçura, algo que a deixou constrangida, mas ao mesmo tempo protegida. Hitsugaya era seu capitão, assim como era o dever dele protegê-la, ela também tinha a mesma obrigação, a qual ela considerava um desejo vindo de seu coração. Seu rosto avermelhou-se e lentamente levantou a cabeça, despertando a atenção do capitão anteriormente perdido em seus devaneios.

- Sayaka! - assustou-se.

- Hi... Hitsugaya taichou! - afastou-se com o rosto em fogo.

- De... desculpe-me! - curvou-se o capitão. - É... é que tinha um cílio no seu rosto e... sabe...

Sayaka riu do desespero do rapaz.

- Qual é a graça?

- O senhor fica engraçado quando está constrangido. - disse rindo docemente. - Está desculpado.

A mulata se levantou da cadeira, espreguiçou-se e tomou alguns relatórios em mãos.

- Nada disso! - disse o capitão tirando as mãos de Sayaka de cima dos inúneros relatórios. - Hoje será seu dia de folga.

Sem perceber, o capitão estava segurando firmemente a mão destra da tenente, deixando-a um pouco corada.

- Obrigada, capitão. - agradeceu encarando as mãos juntas.

Ao perceber o que estava fazendo, Toushirou rapidamente retira sua mão atrevida de cima da de Iamela. Assim que a garota cumprimentou o capitão em sinônimo de despedida, Toushirou põe-se novamente na frente dela.

- Eh... Sayaka, mais uma coisa.

- Sim?

- Se por acaso der para você, eu gostaria jantar com você hoje à noite.

- Sério? - perguntou de uma forma alegre.

- Sim, no restaurante ao lado do 11º esquadrão. - respondeu abrindo um pequeno sorriso esperançoso.

- Eu adoraria, capitão! - respondeu a garota.

De alguma forma, Toushirou sentiu-se aliviado pela aceitação de seu convite. Temia que a garota pensasse que fosse atrevimento de sua parte ao convidar a tenente substituta para sair.

- Então, eu vou indo. Até mais tarde.

- Até. - despediu-se abrindo um tímido sorriso.

-X-

- Há 40 anos, uma família altamente nobre teve grande hegemonia na Soul Society: a família Murakami. – começou o loiro de chapéu listrado. – Perdendo apenas para os Kuchiki, a família Murakami foi a segunda casa mais nobre. Seus membros eram portados de ganância e muito orgulho, fatores que os levaram a um extremo sem igual.

- E o que a Rukia tem a ver com isso? – disse o impaciente Kurosaki.

- Acalme-se, é justamente aí que eu pretendo chegar.

Ichigo bufou. Estava cheio daquela ladainha infestada de Soul Society, complicações e fampilias nobres. Queria apenas levar Rukia para casa, pedir desculpas de joelhos e esperar seu filho nascer. A situação de Yura também o deixava tenso só de imaginar sua filha de apenas 12 anos lutando contra estrondosos hollows.

- Já que os Murakami e os Kuchiki eram grandes amigos, os Murakami propuseram uma união de clãs através do casamento entre seus herdeiros. Claro, com a intenção de aumentar seus poderes na Soul Society.

- Eles pensaram que conseguiriam mais poder unindo as duas famílias. – deduziu Ichigo.

- Isso mesmo. E aí que a Rukia-san entra. Ela seria a herdeira Kuchiki prometida ao herdeiro Murakami.

- Mas, o que isso tem a ver com o seqüestro dela? – exaltou-se.

- Deixe-me terminar a história. – tomou um gole do chá. – Kuchiki Byakuya não permitiu a união de famílias justamente pensando na irmã e nas reais intenções dos Murakami.

Ichigo suspirou fundo e por um momento agradeceu a Byakuya. Se Rukia tivesse casado com outro, talvez ele nem estivesse ali vivo.

- Os Murakami estavam tão sedentos pelo poder a ponto de travarem guerra contra a própria Soul Society. Pelo decorrer disto, este clã inteiro foi exterminado pelas 13 divisões. Mas apenas uma pessoa sobreviveu e fugiu para o Hueco Mundo: Murakami Itsuki, o último herdeiro da família. Hoje ele tem um palácio e recebi relatórios de que ele anda fazendo experiências com hollows.

- Não me diga que foi esse cara quem seqüestrou a Rukia?

- Sim, foi ele.

- Desgraçado! – levantou-se furiosamente. – Por que vocês não foram atrás dele? Esperaram ele seqüestrar a Rukia?

- Nós não sabíamos que ele estava vivo. Na época ele era apenas um aluno da academia.

- E o que ele ainda quer com ela? Ele deveria saber que ela é uma mulher CASADA! – deu ênfase à última palavra demonstrando seu intenso ataque de ciúmes.

- Creio que ele não queira casamento desta vez. – indagou pensativo. – Ele possui o mesmo Objetivo de Aizen: conseguir a chave real e matar o Rei Espírito. Itsuki percebeu que os planos de Aizen não deram certo e decidiu recorrer a um segundo meio de conseguir essa chave.

- Quer dizer que existe um segundo meio de se conseguir essa chave sem usar o Hougyoku?

- Sim, e parece que esta informação não vai lhe agradar.

Ichigo não abiu mão do olhar tenso que se direcionava ao cientista de chapéu.

- O segundo meio de se conseguir a chave real é... – encarou Ichigo com mais seriedade. – sacrificando a alma shinigami mais pura que existe, ou seja, a alma de seu filho e da Rukia-san que está por vir.

A alma do ruivo afogou-se na raiva. Seu sangue fervia ao pensar que Rukia havia sido seqüestrada, mas tocar em um fio de cabelo de seu filho, sangue do seu sangue, parte de si e ainda filho de sua Rukia, era de mais.

O chão começou a tremer. O rapaz reluziu uma grande quantidade de energia espiritual, pois a raiva era tamanha que o ruivo não soube controlar a própria reiatsu.

- O que é isso? – espantou-se o moreno de óculos ao invadir a sala.

Devido à alta quantidade de energia emanada, Kaito acabou apagando e caindo ao chão.

- Kaito-kun! – exclamou a garotinha de cabelos alaranjados ao segurar o amigo.

Apesar dos poderes estrondosos de Ichigo serem procedidos em grande quantidade, Yura ainda conseguia manter-se firme e forte. Como ela aguentava manter-se em pé perante a tamanho poder espiritual?

- ABRA A GARGANTA AGORA! – exclamou o furioso shinigami.

Urahara não se moveu um centímetro sequer. Apenas tomou um gole de seu chá. Tal reação já era esperada vinda de Ichigo.

- Não é necessário ter tanta pressa. Rukia-san e seu futuro herdeiro ficarão em perigo em apenas 9 meses. Ele só será útil para Itsuki quando nascer. E a propósito, eu duvido que ela seja maltratada justamente pela saúde do bebê. Uma criança morta não seria o que seu oponente almeja, não é mesmo?

A casa de madeira iria aos pedaços se Yura não estivesse chutado o pai como se fosse um moleque de sua idade. A pressão espiritual de Ichigo amenizou-se.

- FICOU DOIDO! Quer matar todo mundo de vez? – exclamou a fina voz exaltada.

- Yura?

- Calado! Não é só você que está sofrendo e sente raiva! Erga essa cabeça e vá trinar ao meu lado! Não é descontando a raiva em si e no mundo que vai conseguir o que quer!

Ichigo estava deslumbrado. Yura era tão perfeita e mandona quanto a mãe a ponto de sentir em seu coração a própria Rukia lhe dirigindo aquelas severas palavras.

Seu olhar passou ficar sereno. Suspirou e ajoelhou-se encarando os orbes tão castanhos quanto os seus. Tomou as pequeninas mãos e entrelaçou os delicados dedinhos com os seus.

- Você me perdoa? – perguntou o rapaz ainda sério.

Yura deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso de canto. Soltou as mãos caleijadas pelo cabo de Zangetsu e abraçou calorosamente a figura paterna, a qual retribuiu de forma mais profunda.

- Eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado, pai. – disse a pequena de forma carinhosa.

Grande parte de seu mundo estava ali: presa em seus braços. Sua vontade foi de nunca mais soltar sua pequena. Seu tesouro. Parte de sua alma. Fruto de seu amor com Rukia. Sua vida.

CONTINUA...

**E aí galera? Foi um ótimo presente de dia dos pais pro nosso morango né?**

**Desculpem meesmo a demora. Minhas férias foram maio agitadas e nem tive tempo para me entregar às minhas tão amadas fics.**

**Declaro esta fic em hiatus por algumas semanas. Prometo que não irei demorar! Terei que me entregar um pouco às minhas duas fics que estavam em hiatus: Damon Dulcis e Laços. Para quem se interessou, Damon Dulcis está no Nyah Fanfiction e Laços está por aqui mesmo.**

**Agradeço de coração às pessoas que leram e deixaram reviews. Acreditem, as reviews de vocês são minha garra para continuar escrevendo.**

**Agradeço também especialmente às minhas nakamas MiYuki, Mela-cham, Carol_Elric e ShihouinEveline que me peressionam durante a semana toda para eu continuar postando! Amo vocês, nakamas!**

**Até mais galera! E feliz dia dos pais aos papis do mundo!**


	4. Doce Monstro

**No capítulo anterior:**

"_Ichigo bufou. Estava cheio daquela ladainha enfestada de Soul Society, complicações e famílias nobres. Queria apenas levar Rukia para casa, pedir desculpas de joelhos e esperar seu filho nascer. A situação de Yura também o deixava tenso só de imaginar sua filha de apenas 12 anos lutando contra estrondosos hollows._

_- Já que os Murakami e os Kuchiki eram grandes amigos, os Murakami propuseram uma união de clãs através do casamento entre seus herdeiros. Claro, com a intenção de aumentar seus poderes na Soul Society._

_- Eles pensaram que conseguiriam mais poder unindo as duas famílias. – deduziu Ichigo._

_- Isso mesmo. E aí que a Rukia-san entra. Ela seria a herdeira Kuchiki prometida ao herdeiro Murakami._

_- Mas, o que isso tem a ver com o seqüestro dela? – exaltou-se._

_- Deixe-me terminar a história. – tomou um gole do chá. – Kuchiki Byakuya não permitiu a união de famílias justamente pensando na irmã e nas reais intenções dos Murakami._

_Ichigo suspirou fundo e por um momento agradeceu a Byakuya. Se Rukia tivesse casado com outro, talvez ele nem estivesse ali vivo._

_- Os Murakami estavam tão sedentos pelo poder a ponto de travarem guerra contra a própria Soul Society. Pelo decorrer disto, este clã inteiro foi exterminado pelas 13 divisões. Mas apenas uma pessoa sobreviveu e fugiu para o Hueco Mundo: Murakami Itsuki, o último herdeiro da família. Hoje ele tem um palácio e recebi relatórios de que ele anda fazendo experiências com hollows._

_- Não me diga que foi esse cara quem seqüestrou a Rukia?_

_- Sim, foi ele._

_- Desgraçado! – levantou-se furiosamente. – Por que vocês não foram atrás dele? Esperaram ele seqüestrar a Rukia?_

_- Nós não sabíamos que ele estava vivo. Na época ele era apenas um aluno da academia._

_- E o que ele ainda quer com ela? Ele deveria saber que ela é uma mulher CASADA! – deu ênfase à última palavra demonstrando seu intenso ataque de ciúmes._

_- Creio que ele não queira casamento desta vez. – indagou pensativo. – Ele possui o mesmo Objetivo de Aizen: conseguir a chave real e matar o Rei Espírito. Itsuki percebeu que os planos de Aizen não deram certo e decidiu recorrer a um segundo meio de conseguir essa chave._

_- Quer dizer que existe um segundo meio de se conseguir essa chave sem usar o Hougyoku?_

_- Sim, e parece que esta informação não vai lhe agradar._

_Ichigo não abiu mão do olhar tenso que se direcionava ao cientista de chapéu._

_- O segundo meio de se conseguir a chave real é... – encarou Ichigo com mais seriedade. – sacrificando a alma shinigami mais pura que existe, ou seja, a alma de seu filho e da Rukia-san que está por vir."_

_N/A: oii genteee! Depois de tanto tempo sem postar um cap novo, cá estou eu de volta com todo o gás! Sim, 2011 foi um ano hiper difícil com vestibular, mas valeu a pena! Agora sou caloura em Direito \o/ Prometo que deixarei esta fic em dia para o deleite de meus leitores e agradeço imensamente aos que deixaram review, em especial minha linda Mi Yuuki que me pressionou o semestre inteiro pra postar este cap que agora dedico especialmente à ela! BOA LEITURA E NANDA NA DE VOLTA NA ÁREA! _

**- Sempre ao seu lado –**

**- Fernanda Pinheiro –**

**- Cap. 4 – Doce monstro –**

A eterna manhã que pairava no esconderijo subterrâneo de Urahara Kisuke não permitia que Yura e Ichigo tivessem a mínima noção do tempo. Ambos estavam concentrados no treinamento da garota. Yura já havia completado a 1ª fase do treinamento, a qual resumia-se em sua luta contra Ururu.

- Yura, você ainda não mudou de idéia? Ainda há tempo. – perguntou o preocupado Ichigo.

- Tá brincando? Agora que comecei, não posso parar no meio do caminho.

Ichigo estava consumido por uma euforia descomunal que o dominava dos pés até o último fio alaranjado de seu cabelo, contando também com alguns brancos que já possuíra desde então. Sabia que a partir da 2ª fase, não haveria mais volta e que as coisas começariam a ficar perigosas. Sua pequena, a partir daquele momento, não estaria mais conectada ao próprio corpo. Tal evento era simbolizado pelo elo entre correntes.

- Está preparada, Yura-san? – perguntou o loiro de chapéu listrado.

A garota suspirou e pensou duas vezes. Estaria mesmo preparada para aquilo ou Ichigo estava certo? O que a fez decidir-se definitivamente foi a imagem de sua mãe em perigo em sua mente. Não queria deixar esta tarefa somente a Ichigo.

- Sim.

De repente, o loiro pressionou sua bengala contra a testa da garota extraindo a alma da mesma para fora do próprio corpo. Yura estava impressionada ao encarar seu corpo ali sem vida no chão. Uma dor no peito a possuía de uma forma tão descomunal a ponto de obrigá-la a ficar de joelhos e segurando a corrente do destino a fim de amenizar a agonia. Piorou ainda mais quando Urahara Kisuke usou a própria katana para romper os elos que ainda existiam entre a alma e o corpo de Yura.

- Esta etapa é bem simples. – começou o cientista.

- Simples? Tsc. – bufou Ichigo.

- Esta corrente será totalmente corroída em torno de 3 dias. – explicou o loiro apontando para a extremidade do elo em autodestruição. – Se você não conseguir sair deste buraco antes de sua corrente desaparecer, você se transformará em hollow.

- Mas qual buraco, Urahara-san? – questionou a pequena olhando ao redor de si.

Urahara não precisou responder. Foi uma questão de tempo para que Tessai aparecesse por trás de Yura e surgisse um buraco altamente profundo debaixo dos dois. O grito da garota ecoou até a mesma chegar à máxima profundidade da abertura.

- Ainda está viva, Yura-chan? – perguntou o loiro cobrindo a boca com o leque.

Ichigo apenas observava seriamente com os braços cruzados.

- Eu... estou bem! – exclamou a ruiva levantando-se desajeitadamente. – Essa tarefa é fácil. Com o corpo leve e as minhas aulas de basquete, será moleza saltitar por essas paredes. – menosprezou com vigor.

Mal Yura sabia que Tessai já estava preparando-se para lançar seu kidou sobre a garota.

- Bakudou nº 99, Kin!

Foi uma questão de segundos para que a ruiva ficasse com os braços amarrados por faixas pretas e seu corpo fosse violentamente pressionado contra o chão.

- O que é isso? – perguntou a assustada garota que tentava se livrar do feitiço.

- Achou que seria fácil assim? – debochou Urahara. – Boa sorte.

- Desgraçado! – rosnou Yura.

A garota sentiu-se fraca por um momento. Sentiu uma sensação familiar circulando seu ser. Será que era a pressão espiritual de Tessai? Já sentira aquilo quando sua mãe partira para a Soul Society. Sim, era a exótica reiatsu de shinigami. Sua prórpia reiatsu.

-X—

As madeixas negras e exóticas mexiam-se a favor do vento, assim como o brinco constituindo uma enorme pena azul escura com detalhes amarelos e vermelhos que estava pendurado em sua orelha direita. Sayaka Iamela estava atrasada para o encontro que marcara com seu capitão. Passou o seu dia de folga lendo livros de psicologia que comprara no Mundo Real, abrindo mão de seu descanso. Estudar a mente dos humanos sempre fora uma paixão sua, mas era inútil no mundo no qual se encontrava.

Ao comparecer ao local, a morena percebeu que o capitão já se encontrava ali. Sentiu-se uma tola ao chegar atrasada. E se o rapaz tivesse aberto mão de algum compromisso só para estar ali na hora marcada?

- Desculpe o atraso, capitão! - sentou-se rapidamente à frente do rapaz.

Toushirou observou discretamente o jeito desleixado e tímido de Iamela. Por que estava se desculpando?

- Por quê? É normal alguém chegar atrasado. Eu que cheguei cedo de mais. - cruzou os braços.

- Como assim? Achei que você fizesse o tipo certinho, estressado e incompreensivo. - debochou.

- O que a Matsumoto andou falando de mim? - disse com uma veia saltando em sua testa.

A morena não pôde evitar uma sutil risada. Seu capitão era daqueles que conseguia ser engraçado com a própria personalidade séria e conservadora. Sayaka adorava aquilo.

- Então o que me diz sobre você? De onde veio? - perguntou o rapaz abrindo o cardápio.

- Para que o senhor quer saber? - perguntou meio sem jeito.

- Primeiramente, me chame de "você". Não estamos no ambiente de trabalho. E segundo, sobre o que mais você quer conversar? Não sei você, mas eu gostaria de saber um pouco sobre misteriosa Sayaka Iamela, que por sinal tem um nome muito esquisito.

- Ha ha ha - ironizou. - Muito engraçado, senhor capitão. - cruzou as pernas.

- Então, o que vai me responder? - perguntou abrindo um sorriso de canto.

- Bem, sou de Rukongai. Distrito 70. Descendo de uma tribo indígena. Deve ser por isso que acha meu nome estranho.

O capitão desconhecia tal dominação. Parecia ser algo relacionado aos humanos, já que fora estudioso desde os tempos da academia, sabia apenas sobre shinigamis.

- Sayaka, não sei do que está falando. - cruzou os braços e desviou o olhar. - Eu nasci aqui na Soul Society. Nunca fui vivo.

- Nem eu! Mas eu conheço minhas ascendências. Deveria se interessar em estudar os humanos. Eles são muito interessantes.

- Não, obrigado. Não é tão útil por aqui. - disse tomando um gole do chá que havia pedido.

- Bem, o termo "índio" foi adotado pelos colonizadores europeus para denominar os primeiros habitantes da América, o lugar onde minha tribo habitou. - tomou um gole de chá.

- E quem são os europeus?

- Aqueles que habitavam a Europa e invadiram a minha terra atrás de matéria-prima para os produtos industrializados deles. Mas já que não tínhamos muito que oferecer, eles acabaram habitando nossas terras. Para isso eles dizimaram toda a minha tribo.

- Nossa. Pelo visto você entende bastante do assunto. - sorriu.

- Eu uso minhas horas vagas para estudar os humanos, é um hobby bem estranho, não é? - riu.

- Não, é bastante interessante. Melhor do que muitas pessoas por aí que só se interessam em beber e fazer confusão. – lembrou-se de Matsumoto. - Não procuram evoluir em nada e nem buscar um certo conhecimento.

- Sério? Obrigada.

Sayaka sentiu-se feliz em saber que pelo menos alguém dava importância ao seu estudo sobre humanos. A garota era absolutamente fascinada por cada letra de cada livro de História e Psicologia dos humanos.

- Me dê a sua mão? - pediu a moça.

O rapaz ficou totalmente corado sem ter o que dizer.

- Ma... mas pra quê?

- Um truque que o pajé, feiticeiro da tribo, me ensinou. Ele só pôde ensinar a mim, já que eu e ele éramos os únicos que tinham pressão espiritual.

- Mas que truque? Algum kidou?

- Nãão! - riu. - Eu vou tentar prever as energias que aguardam seu futuro.

- Uma espécie de advinhação? – questionou.

- Hum... Sim, mais ou menos.

Hitsugaya estendeu a mão direita para a morena de pele escura, mas ao mesmo tempo analisou seu olhar. As castanhas refletiam bastante sabedoria e conhecimento de vida, coisas que admiravam o pequeno capitão.

- Hum...

- O que viu? - perguntou com indiferença.

- Vejo um furacão em sua vida. - sorriu. - Antigas lembranças retornarão, mas um furacão as varrerá completamente. Só. - soltou a mão de Toushirou.

- Só isso?

- Acha pouco? Sou shinigami, e não cartomante!

- Ahm. - encarou a mão direita. - Desculpe.

- Ok, tudo bem! Mas o que vamos comer? Estou com fome!

-X-

O dia amanhecera lá fora de tal forma que ninguém que estivesse presente nos subterrâneos de Urahara Shouten percebesse. A garota de cabelos alaranjados ainda se encontrara na mesma posição pensando em alguma estratégia para se livrar daquilo. A velocidade com a qual as correntes se corroíam assustavam a baixinha. Ichigo passara p tempo todo ali apenas observando. Yura suspirou, esforçou-se para olhar para cima e encarou a figura paterna.

- E você? Vai ficar aí calado? Não tem nenhuma dica?

- Eu não precisei de dicas para sair daí. Se vira! - exclamou friamente.

Sim, Ichigo estava estressado. Se aquela garota se transformar em hollow, a culpa será inteiramente dela por não ter lhe escutado. Pelo menos era assim que o morango pensava, mas se Rukia estivesse ali, diria na cara dele que ele choraria pelos cantos e se sentiria culpado pelo resto de seus dias, afinal, ela o conhecia mais do que ele mesmo.

Os suspiros simultâneos de Yura tiraram o Kurosaki de seus pensamentos. Ao encarar o fundo do buraco, vislumbrou a imagem do rosto da filha sendo coberta por uma espécie de pasta branca. Sim, era a reiatsu de um hollow.

- YURA! - gritou ele ao posicionar-se para descer a cavidade, mas foi impedido por Urahara.

- Acalme os ânimos, Kurosaki-san.

- EU NÃO POSSO! ELA NÃO PERTENCE A ESSE MUNDO! - disse o ruivo referindo-se à Soul Society e de forma desesperada enquanto as lembranças dolorosas de quando o mesmo não sabia controlar os poderes do hollow surgiam.

- Acredite na Yura-san. - disse sem perder a calma.

- YURA!

De repente, Ishida Uryuu aparece segurando o amigo.

- Mantenha a calma, Kurosaki! Se ela for como você, ela conseguirá se safar dessa.

- Ishida. - disse o ruivo recuperando a calma.

Tessai estava meio assustado. Como uma garotinha transformara-se em hollow em menos de 3 dias? A reiatsu emanada era mais assustadora do que aquele fato.

- WAARH. - ouviu-se o rugido de um hollow.

- YURA! - gritou Ichigo.

Sem ninguém perceber, um vulto negro saíra do buraco com bastante violência a ponto de demolir parte das paredes que envolviam o buraco provocando um leve terremoto. Tessai saíra dali assustado.

- Tudo bem, Tessai-dono? - perguntou Urahara.

- Sim, mas... - o shinigami estava suado. - a reiatsu desta garota é imensa e esmagadora.

- Onde ela está? - perguntou o aflito Ichigo.

- ATRÁS DE VOCÊ, KUROSAKI! - exclamou Ishida.

Ichigo rapidamente virou-se e encarou a visão de uma pequena garota mascarada e com vestes de shinigami vindo com alta velocidade e a espada apontada em sua direção.

- MERDA! - rapidamente empunhou a Zangetsu e cruzou espadas com o semi-monstro.

O golpe fora tão forte que empurrou Ichigo para longos metros de distância dos companheiros. O ruivo teve uma visão nada agradável: sua filha fora de controle e com uma máscara de hollow perfeitamente igual à que o ruivo usava durante seu treinamento com os vaizards. Ele mal conseguia encarar os olhos da garota.

- Yura, controle-se! - exclamou movimentando Zangetsu para que Yura voasse longe. E assim aconteceu.

A garota posicionou-se para ataque de quatro, como se fosse um lobo prestes a dar seu ataque. O poder de hollow atiçava bastante seus instintos.

- Pode vir! Vou fazer você voltar ao normal! - posicionou-se Ichigo.

E ocorreu o que Ichigo menos esperava: a ruiva desapareceu com um shumpo.

- Merda! - olhou para cada canto e nada.

E sem perceber, a gigantesca reiatsu reapareceu por trás do ruivo. Mal deu tempo de virar-se para trás, o golpe de espada foi em cheio no ombro, tirando litros e litros do sangue de Ichigo.

- É assim mesmo? Será que teremos que jogar de igual pra igual? - disse suspirando com o ferimento grave e encarando a pequena mascarada que estava parada à sua frente. - BANKAI!

Ichigo não perdeu tempo, assim que ativou sua bankai, seus poderes de hollow também foram despertados. Enquanto a luta entre iguais ocorria, Urahara e Ishida presenciavam de longe.

- Você acha que Yura será igual ao Kurosaki? - perguntou o quincy.

- A reiatsu dela está bastante instável. É provável que ela seja mil vezes mais forte que o Kurosaki-san.

Ishida ficara estático com as palavras do loiro. A junção de um mestiço com uma shinigami gerava descendentes mais fortes ainda?

- Como assim?

- O Kurosaki-san possui uma reiatsu bastante modificada. - disse relembrando de várias vezes que Ichigo aperfeiçoou seus poderes. - Humanos, shinigamis, hollows, fullbingers, tudo isso ainda está nos vestígios de reiatsu do Kurosaki-san. Como se estivesse ocorrido uma mutação entre as partículas espirituais bastante alteradas do Kurosaki-san com as estáveis da Kuchiki-san.

Tal explicação deixara Ishida mais abismado ainda. Não imaginava que os shinigamis eram tão complexos.

- Quer dizer que a Yura-san, a qualquer momento, pode apresentar sérias modificações em sua reiatsu e perder o controle?

- Correção, a reiatsu dela em si já é bastante distorcida. Possivelmente mais alterada do que a do Kurosaki-san. – respondeu.

Sim, a situação de Yura era perigosa. Será que ela poderia se transformar em um monstro semelhante ao que viu anos atrás no Hueco Mundo durante a luta contra Ulquiorra? Ou em um ainda pior, como Urahara disse? É verdade, Ishida já suspeitava. Yura já emitia sua reiatsu enquanto era humana, mas parece que escondia de todos o fato de conseguir ver fantasmas. Bem, nem todos. Será que... Kaito!

- Com licença, Urahara-san! – disse o Ishida saindo em direção às longas escadas.

-X—

A luz da manhã pairava entre as janelas de Urahara Shouten. Ishida Orihime e Ishida Kaito haviam passado a noite ali, esperando o momento de ir ao Hueco Mundo. Os dois estavam no lado de fora da casa com Yuzu, o pequeno Itsuki, que agora estava com 7 anos de idade, e uma bela garotinha de curtos cabelos ruivos e presos em duas maria-chiquinhas, dentro de um vestidinho rosa cheio de lacinhos lilás e que tinha seus 4 anos de idade: Ishida Tsukihime, a filha mais nova de Uryuu e Orihime.

- Eles estão se comportando direitinho, Yuzu-chan? – disse Orihime ajeitando o cabelo da filha que mais parecia uma bonequinha.

- Claro, Inou... digo, Ishida-san. – sorriu a Kurosaki.

De repente, Uryuu apareceu de dentro da casa em direção à família.

- Papai! – disse a garotinha avistando a figura paterna de longe.

Aquela voz foi musica para os ouvidos do moreno. Naquele momento cheio de tensão sua menina estava ali, sorrindo para ele juntamente com sua Orihime.

- Bom dia, Uryuu-kun! – sorriu Orihime.

Nossa, como eram parecidas. Tsukihime conseguiu puxar toda a beleza e doçura que somente sua mãe possuía. Aquilo cativava ainda mais Uryuu. Por que será que ele mesmo pôs "hime" no final do nome da filha?

- Bom dia, Orihime-san. – disse ele depositando um beijo na cabeça da esposa. – Eu quero saber se minha princesinha gostou da surpresa que fiz pra ela. – disse ele agachando-se à altura da filha menor.

- Eu amei! Mamãe disse que combinou com meus olhos. – disse ela abrindo com a mão direita a saia do vestido feito pelas mãos habilidosas do pai.

- Claro! Foi essa a intenção! – sorriu dando um beijo no rosto da menina.

Itsuki também se aproximou da figura paterna com um origami em mãos.

- Olha só, papai. – disse o garotinho em seu tom tímido e fraco. – Eu consegui... fazer um melhor...

- Nossa, Itsuki! Pelo visto você prestou atenção mesmo! Está vendo como você é habilidoso? – disse afagando a cabeça do menor.

- O... obrigado. – sorriu.

Apesar de Itsuki ter suas deficiências com o autismo, Uryuu e Orihime se esforçavam ao máximo para que o pequeno se sentisse normal perto de qualquer criança.

- Kaito, eu preciso falar com você. – disse Uryuu levantando-se e direcionando seu olhar para o maior.

- Sobre? – respondeu Kaito.

- Sobre a Yura.

Kaito logo se assustou arregalou os olhos. Havia acontecido alguma coisa com ela? Já havia adquirido seus poderes de shinigami?

- Como ela está?

- Mais ou menos. Aconselho você a não descer, a pressão espiritual lá embaixo está alta de mais para você.

- Mas pode me explicar o que se passa?

- Vamos entrar, conversaremos com mais calma.

-X—

Sereitei. 12º esquadrão. Alguns cientistas, inclusive o próprio capitão Kurotsuchi estavam muito tensos. Algo de estranho estava ocorrendo no mundo de transição que conectava a Soul Society, o Hueco Mundo e o Mundo Real.

- Vamos, seus inúteis! O que estão esperando?

- Estamos tentando, capitão. – disse um homem com os olhos na tela do computador.

Algo parecia bloquear a passagem dos hollows para o Mundo Real e a Soul Society. Tudo bem, era vantajoso para dois os mundos, mas era necessário para manter o equilíbrio entre ambos, afinal, os hollows são constituídos de almas que deveriam estar na Soul Society.

- Capitão Kurotsuchi. – disse Nemu aproximando-se com um relatório. – Parece que há uma barreira constituída de alta quantidade de reiatsu. Não é nenhum kidou, é reiatsu pura.

- Como é? – disse o excêntrico capitão tomando o relatório em mãos.

- Tanto hollows quanto shinigamis não conseguem ultrapassá-la.

Aquilo era algo absolutamente novo para a equipe de shinigamis. O que lhes restava era se preparar pelo pior.

-X—

- Como assim? A Yura está correndo perigo! – exclamou o aflito Kaito.

- Acalme-se, Kaito-kun! – exclamou a mãe do rapaz.

- Mas não é isso que eu quero saber. Você disse a ela algo que prometemos não dizer? – perguntou Ishida sem perder a calma.

- É claro que não! Eu quero proteger a Yura de tudo isso, mas parece que não adiantou e as coisas ficaram bem piores!

- Eu quero saber o que ela te falava com você sobre o fato de ela ver fantasmas. Você é a única pessoa com que ela dividiria isso.

Kaito ficou calado por um momento. Virou o rosto e deixou de encarar Ishida.

- Kaito, é para o bem dela. Precisamos saber o que realmente está acontecendo com ela.

- Eu prometi guardar segredo. Não vou dizer.

Uryuu soltou um longo suspiro e se levantou.

- Ok, nunca mais diga na minha cara que você pretende proteger a Yura. – disse saindo em direção à porta.

Não, Kaito queria ser digno de protetor da melhor amiga. Não queria expô-la ao perigo. Estava disposto a qualquer coisa para não vê-la se ferir, até mesmo da confiança dela. "Perdoe-me, Yura-chan." Lamentou em pensamentos.

- Ela já sabia usar a reiatsu dela.

Abismado, Ishida virou-se para o filho.

- Todos os dias quando saíamos da escola nós íamos ao parque e ela me ensinava técnicas novas, me apresentava seus amigos "imaginários", ou melhor, os konpakus.

- Técnicas? – questionou Uryuu.

- Sim, eram coisas bem simples como acender uma lâmpada sem usar energia elétrica, transformar pedra em areia apenas com um brilho que saía de suas mãos.

- Os poderes de fullbinger!

- Ela via hollows também. Disse que o sonho dela era se aproximar de um. – riu. – Mas o que mais doía em mim... – e a primeira lágrima desceu. – Era o fato de eu ter que fingir que não via e não sabia de nada e isso fazia ela se sentir uma criança diferente das outras. Uma louca que obrigava o melhor amigo a aturar este lado dela, mas não é verdade.

- Kaito. – encarou o filho com tristeza.

- Eu sonho em um dia compartilhar essas mesmas semelhanças com ela. Mostrar à ela que também sou desses jeito e que a entendo profundamente.

- Uryuu-kun, isso quer dizer que... – abraçou o filho.

- Sim, Yura foi como nós. Uma humana com poderes e agora se tornou uma shinigami. Foi exatamente o que Urahara-san me disse. – abriu a porta. – Descanse bastante, Kaito. – virou o rosto e sorriu confiante para o rapaz. – Temos mais uma pessoa para proteger. – disse ele referindo-se à Rukia e Yura.

- Sim! – respondeu o garoto com entusiasmo.

Kaito sentiu-se aliviado ao perceber que finalmente suas habilidades de quincy lecionadas por Uryuu serviriam para proteger pra valer sua amiga.

- Não se preocupe, Yura. – sussurrou para si.


End file.
